Chad Kramer
__TOC__ Power(s) Control/Manipulation Over Machinery: Control and manipulate basic to advanced machinery with his mind as well as multiple things at once though the more he controls and/or the more advanced the more taxing on him. Also he can create machinery by sheer will, given the parts are in the nearby area, this also suggests he can repair in a similar matter. Wireless Mind Acess: Hack into/Access computers, radio waves, electronic signals, hard drives, ect. with his mind with the ability to alter their functions and such with relative ease and in a very fast manner. Even the top security systems have problems keeping him out for long. 'He is his own personal wireless access to the internet and computers at all time as such he is impossible to track by conventional means. Projection He can create a non-caporal laptop as well as several screens at his will which is easily the greatest piece of non-existent hardware on earth. It is a physical form to what he can do mentally and can only be used by him. Download: He is able to download information from the web, computers, and hard drives right to his brain so he knows it or well learns it. Also he can use it like the Rebels from The Matrix did inside the Matrix to learn how to…steal a car for example…in a matter of seconds. Though doing things like kung fu will enable to him to learn how to yes but without proper experience he’ll be no master of the form of combat. Also the manner in which his brain works he’s able to remember basically everything that has been stored in his logs. This also means he can delete information in his brain whenever he wants. Reaction Time: His brain has the ability to work at a far greater speed than any one on the planet , like a super computer. As such his reaction time can be considered superhuman. History Kramer was been into computers since he’s been able to read. Growing up in a struggling family he, at first, was only able to get his hands on computers at libraries, school, and such. Once he was old enough to earn money however he quickly bought his own computers and equipment and has been hooked ever since. He easily picked up how computers functioned and what they were made up of. It wasn’t long before he began trying to break into secure computers such as from his school…then on to banks and so forth. He quickly excelled at this and became VERY good. With the development of his powers it only added to his ability. The Empire learned of his little adventures into their own systems soon enough and gave him two choices. Work for them or go to jail. So of course he joined up with the Empire’s Black Out Division to stay out of jail. Though the empire has tried to devise a means to track all of what he does they’ve so far been very unsuccessful. Abilities t3h l33t: Excellent hacker even without his mutation. Category:Character Category:Mutant Category:Male Category:Empire Category:771st